


Bad Boy

by galacticyarn, uchiha



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Domination, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, I'm not sorry, M/M, Oral Sex, Punishment, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Undead orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 23:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticyarn/pseuds/galacticyarn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchiha/pseuds/uchiha
Summary: Koga gets more than he bargained for... as does Kaoru.





	Bad Boy

Koga threw open the door to the music club and stomped in, grumbling loudly about his day. The coffin door was shut against the afternoon sun, and he went right up to it.

“Are you listening to me, you shitty vampire?” Koga kicked the side of the coffin. Slowly the lid opened, and a bleary Rei sat up, frowning.

“You need to learn some manners.” He yawned, combing a hand through his hair.

“How about you learn to fucking listen to people when they’re talking?”

With far more speed than should be possessed by someone who had just woken up, Rei stood and grabbed Koga by the collar, pulling his face close. “I make the rules here, and I want to sleep.”

“Fuck your sleep and fuck you, too.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“What the hell?”

Rei picked up the rope he kept stashed in his coffin and set to work, yanking back on Koga’s arms, wrapping them, and tying a tight knot. As usual, he was efficient, done before Koga could even try to get away. Rei shoved Koga’s face into the quilted satin lining of the coffin, nails digging light half-moons into his neck. Rei had been asleep for a short time when Koga made the poor decision to bang his foot against the coffin, and he was not feeling generous.

“Why don’t you apologize to your owner, little doggy?” 

“Oh my god, fuck you.” After being slammed to the floor, Koga's knees were throbbing, which added to his sour mood.

Pressing harder, Rei said sternly, “Why don’t you repeat yourself?” Obstinately refusing to answer, Koga squirmed beneath his touch. 

“Are you getting excited?”

“Absolutely not!” Koga burst out, although they both knew it was a lie.

“You're being such a bad boy today. You need to be punished.” Koga grit his teeth, feeling the warmth rush to his face. “Go to hell,” he spat.

“Oh, but I know you like being punished,” Rei teased. 

“That’s a goddamn lie and you know it.” 

“Pass me the lube. It’s next to your face.”

“I can’t use my hands, you piece of fucking garbage!” Although he had stopped his pretend fighting, Koga still refused to make it easy. He never made it easy. Rei sighed, murmuring about being too old for such nonsense.

“If you wanna fuck me, you gotta do the work.” Knowing this was the truth, Rei pressed Koga’s face harder into the coffin with annoyance. 

“You’re gonna break my nose.” Rei ignored this and grabbed the lube, reaching for the fly of Koga’s trousers.

“Are you really gonna fuck me at school?”

“Why else would I keep lube in my coffin?”

“I hate you, you stupid fucking vampire.”

Rei slowly undid the button and zipper of Koga’s trousers, hooking his thumbs over the waist of his black boxers, and tugging both garments down. Chuckling, Rei spread his fingers with lube. The horridly sweet scent of strawberry filled the air, tickling Koga’s nostrils. “Are you sure that’s the right bottle?”

“You will have to find out for yourself.” Koga’s heart pounded with anticipation. Rei paused, thinking of all the things he could do to punish Koga. Slowly he inserted one finger, which met no resistance, and added the second. Koga pressed backwards, yearning for more.

“Not too fast, little doggy.” Rei continued the leisurely movement of his two fingers until Koga whined, and gently pushed in his third finger. Koga sighed, enjoying the fullness. The deliberate slide of Rei’s fingers only made him arch his back, rubbing his face in the fabric of the coffin, making the scents rush to his head.

“Shit,” he gasped. “Put your dick in me already.”

“Is that what you really want?”

“Yes, you goddamn old man! Hurry up.”

Smiling, Rei pulled out his slippery fingers to coat his erection in lube. Reaching for Koga’s hips, Rei slid inside, moving slowly until the door opened. He looked casually at the intruders and paused while Koga lifted his head from the coffin, red all the way to his ears and neck with shame.

“What the hell is going on?” Kaoru stood in the doorway with Adonis behind him. 

“Come in and join us.”

Adonis pushed Kaoru into the room and shut the door without looking at the scene in front of them. Koga buried his face in the coffin again, hating that he, the proud lone wolf, had been seen submitting. Of all the people to see him getting it up the ass, it had to be his fellow UNDEAD. Was there any greater punishment?

“What are you doing?” Kaoru demanded.

“What do you think we’re doing? Do you want to join?”

Adonis peered out from behind Kaoru, uttering a soft, “Oh.” He wasn’t quite sure of what was happening and only observed with his usual serious expression.

“Why would I join that? It’s disgusting.” Kaoru's voice sounded fake to his own ears as he stood frozen in place, cheeks burning pink.

“Baby Kaoru is afraid,” Rei taunted with a devilish little smile.

“Why would I be afraid of--of--of sex with guys?” 

“Don’t you see how much Koga likes this? He would like it even more if you joined.”

“Is it fun to have a dick up your ass?” Adonis queried, blunt as ever.

Rei tugged on Koga’s shirt to lift him up. “Yes,” Koga answered breathlessly, face still red.

“Adonis, you should join us, too.” 

“What should I do?” Adonis walked over to the others as Kaoru remained still, petrified. Rei leaned forward to untie Koga’s hands while he explained.

“Just kneel where Koga can reach you.” Adonis went to the side of the coffin and knelt. “Doggy, undo his pants and use your hand.” With a shaking hand, Koga reached for the fly of Adonis’s trousers and undid them, pulling them off just enough to get his hand around Adonis’s cock.

“Good boy,” Rei praised. Koga had opened his mouth to protest but in that moment, being called a ‘good boy’ did not grate on his nerves. The praise from his so-called owner, whose cock was still hard in his ass, the thought— now fact— of a third person joining, and another watching? He couldn't dream of anything more humiliating, and he hated that it thrilled him.

“What the hell, Adonis? You shouldn’t listen to him. Our leader has obviously gone senile.” At this point, Adonis was completely distracted by the hand stroking him and getting him hard. Rei smiled at Kaoru, who was still in shock.

“What will you lose by joining us?”

Kaoru was silent as he scrambled for an answer. “My lunch?” Rei gave him a knowing look, goading him to speak the truth. Kaoru felt a lump in his throat and couldn’t respond.

“Doggy here has a very talented mouth, you know.”

Kaoru only exhaled shakily as Rei began moving again. Undoing his trousers, Kaoru walked over. Sinking to his knees in front of Koga, he said, “Bite me and I will rip your head off.” Koga nodded, obediant for once, and Kaoru slid his dick into Koga’s mouth. It was warm and wet and a whole lot nicer than he thought — too nice, for all that Kaoru might protest about being surrounded by nasty dudes without a sweet and soft woman in sight. The sight of Rei’s face in front of him as he fucked Koga, the sound effects made by Adonis, and the feel of Koga’s mouth were too much to ignore, and Kaoru found himself getting into it, rocking his hips just a little and furtively glancing at Rei.

It was not unlike their club practices or UNDEAD performances, Kaoru rationalized. He found himself pulled along by their leader and falling into a strange harmony with Koga at the center. The heavy breathing of Adonis only grew in time with Koga's movements until, moaning quietly, Adonis finished and collapsed onto his back, utterly drained. 

“Wasn’t that fun?” Rei was breathing hard as he looked at Adonis.

“Yes.” Blinking sleepily, Adonis sprawled his limbs into a more comfortable arrangement, ignoring the fact that his dick was still out for all to see. 

With his second arm relieved of its duties, Koga focused on what was before him. Running his tongue all over Kaoru's cock, it wasn't long before Kaoru was gasping, “Is it okay if I come in your mouth?”

“Of course it’s okay!” Rei answered instead. His hair, still mussed up from napping, moved lightly against his cheeks, and Kaoru found himself wanting to brush his fingers along Rei’s face, run his fingers through what looked like admittedly soft hair, and tuck the loose strands behind Rei’s ears for an improved view. ‘What is wrong with me,’ Kaoru thought, each lick from Koga bringing him closer to the edge. Rei looked at Kaoru smugly, as if taunting ‘I was right, wasn’t I?’ This direct gaze was like the key to the floodgates, and Kaoru released in Koga’s mouth, feeling the slow creep of shame replace the high of moments before. Scuttling back to the wall, he found himself engrossed in the sight of the remaining two: Rei’s self-satisfied expression, Koga’s panting and whimpering, the way they seemed to mesh so well, like this was a common activity for them... Who knew what filthy scenes this room had witnessed, and how often the twins had been left to clean up after their upperclassmen?

One loud cry pulled Kaoru from his thoughts; Koga had come all over the floor, although he hadn’t exactly been touched by any of them, and Kaoru wondered how that was possible. Sinking onto his face in the coffin, ass in the air, Koga remained motionless until, at long last, Rei finished. He really did have the lasting power of an old man, Kaoru mused, glancing over at Adonis, who slept right where he was, shamelessly exposed. 

Rei exhaled, apparently content, and patted Koga’s back. “Why don’t we clean up?” He spoke gently, reaching for one of Koga’s arms, and pulled him up onto his knees. With a little smile, he pressed a kiss to Koga’s cheek, who only glowered half-heartedly. This too seemed to be a regular occurrence. Rei stood, helping Koga off the floor, whose unsteady legs were dripping sticky fluids, threatening to stain the trousers pooled at his feet. Turning his head toward Kaoru, Koga tried to glare, but his blushing cheeks and disheveled state rather lessened the effect. 

“Say anything and I’ll sic my dog on you.” 

'What have I gotten myself into?' Kaoru wondered as he lifted one hand to conceal his own flushed face.


End file.
